1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail box stands and more particularly pertains to a new swiveling mail box stand for allowing the use of a mail box during winters where snow is prevalent and snow plowing is necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mail box stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, mail box stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mail box stands include U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,283; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,086; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,206; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,716; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,765.
In these respects, the swiveling mail box stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the use of a mail box during winters where snow is prevalent.